


They Fucked in IKEA

by nungavin



Category: ChilledChaos - Fandom, ZeRoyalViking - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, i hate writing and everything about it and yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nungavin/pseuds/nungavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they literally fuck in an IKEA that's all you need to know<br/>also, fuck writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Fucked in IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> the next one i write steven will top i promise bc that's how it should be

porno," 

"Oh shut up!” Steven gave the taller man a nudge in the chest with his elbow, “You look like you belong in a porno,” he quietly muttered.

“Oh, you bet I do,” he smirked.

Anthony wrapped his arms around Steven’s waist, running his hands all over Steven’s front, making them both slightly turned on. He amplified this by kissing the smaller man’s neck and ears, biting and nibbling as much as he could.“Fuck me Steven,” he growled.

“N-no we’re in public; we can’t!”

“We’re all the way in the back and no one’s around. it’ll be okay,” Anthony coaxed.

“B-but-” Steven was cut off by Anthony turning him around and kissing him directly on the lips, using just a bit of tongue to try and convince Steven a bit more. “F-fine let’s do it,” Steven stammered out after pulling away from Anthony. “Fuck me. right here, right now,”

Anthony smirked, pushing Steven up against the back wall he started kissing and biting him, practically smothering him in kisses and bites. Steven ran his hands through the other man’s hair and then down his back, then to his waist, then hips, eventually to his pants and very slowly and tediously pull them lower and lower until they dropped to his ankles. He took his hands again and started grabbing Anthony all over, groping and feeling him up as much as possible, making Anthony moan more and more. Steven then quickly took off his own pants and everything underneath them, getting a bit anxious for it to happen. Even though Anthony was a good kisser, he still wanted more from him. 

“Anthony,” Steven whined, “can you fuck me now, please?”

“Well, since you asked so kindly, i think i will,” he replied.

Anthony picked up Steven and pushed him firmly against the wall again.“Put your legs around my waist,” Anthony ordered.

Steven nodded and complied, making sure his legs were tight around the other man’s waist and making sure he wouldn’t end up falling or anything. Anthony grabbed Steven’s thighs for the needed extra support. 

Despite possibly falling if he got distracted, Steven just couldn’t stop staring at Anthony’s arms. they were so muscular and strong, as were his hands. he was mesmerized by them and how beautiful they were. God, what he would give to have Anthony choke him, sexually of course, with those arms and hands. Steven was so intrigued that he didn’t even notice Anthony had gone into him until he gave Steven one good thrust and made him moan in pure ecstasy.

Anthony covered Steven’s mouth “Shhhhh! We can’t have anyone hear us! Remember?" 

Steven nodded and kept his mouth shut as Anthony rammed into him, going slowly but then speeding up. The only sounds that came from Steven were soft moans and whimpers of pleasure. He dug his fingers into Anthony’s hips, leaving bruises and marks. Anthony just made him feel so damn good and Steven couldn’t help but show his appreciation of it even a bit. He moaned and scratched up the taller man as Anthony fucked him and hit his prostate over and over, making his vision get fuzzier every time. Anthony was enjoying just as much as Steven. He was moaning even more than Steven and was leaving many different marks on him. He just loved it when Steven was helpless and basically under the control of his cock. 

"F-fuck! Anthonyyy!” Steven whined. His voice was full of desperation.Anthony had heard that many times before and knew what it meant 

“Do it, Steven. C'mon, cum for me, like a good boy,” Anthony had to coax Steven to cum for him.

Steven finally did. He came a generous amount on Anthony’s chest, shaking and moaning more than he had in quite some time. He did this and more, but not without scratching up the Italian even more than he already had. Steven’s repeated cries of ‘Fuck yes!’ and 'Oh, Anthony! Dear God!“ made it hard to quiet him and make sure no one heard. It also made it hard for Anthony to not cum inside Steven right then and there. No, he had to wait until the other was done. When he was, Anthony came inside Steven loads and loads with little more than some low moans and heavy sighs. neither of them had felt this alive while having sex in awhile.

"Oh, wow, Anthony,” Steven panted “you were so good..fuck,”

“You did pretty good too. You didn’t make as much noise as I thought,” Anthony planted a gentle kiss on Steven’s forehead before letting go of Steven’s thighs and letting him down.The couple quickly cleaned up the mess they had made and put their clothes back on. It was hard to walk out of there like nothing had happened. “Hey, so, wanna do that again sometime?” Steven asked with a grin.

“You goddamn bet i do,” Anthony replied, “Wanna do it somewhere a bit more public though?" 

"I-” Steven blushed, “Shut your mouth!” he gave the other man a slight nudge and walked with him back home.Anthony wrapped his arm around Steven’s waist and pulled him close as they walked. He didn’t do that often, but it was comforting to Steven nonetheless. It made him feel..loved.

**Author's Note:**

> written for gus-ugly-sorola on tumblr


End file.
